Don't Lick the Elbow!
by DigiXBot
Summary: A search online leads to unusual transformations for our favorite mutants. Genderbend warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Base on a deviantart prompt I found. Also founded upon plotbunnies. Starting as a one-shot.**

 **Slight AU Warning: Rogue's still part of the Brotherhood, and both she and Kurt are aware that Mystique is their mother. Also, warning of Genderbending. Don't like, don't read**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution**

"What are ya guys up to?" Rogue asked, despite not wanting to no. The Brotherhood boys were surrounding a computer, with Pietro at the seat.

The said speedster turned to his Goth companion. "We're ready this cool site about these crazy superstitions and not-real facts."

"Most of these are pretty unbelievable." Lance said. "I mean come on, people swallow eight spiders a year in their _sleep._ There's no way that's true."

"Yeah yo," Todd replied. "If it was, I be getting a good midnight snake."

"Anything else there before Ah lose ma appatite." Rogue groaned.

"This one seems interesting." Fred read. "The average human is unable to lick their own elbow."

Pietro continued to read. "This is a good thing, because they are dangerous side effects of doing so."

"What side effects?" Todd asked.

"No idea. It dosen't continue on that."

"Since _average_ humans can't lick their own elbow," Fred said with an insane grin. "Then the average _mutant_ must be able to." Fred attempted to place his tongue onto his elbow, however he was unable to make contact between them.

"Please," Pietro said. "Let a pro handle this." Pietro also attempted at the task but found himself unable to solve it. Lance rolled his eyes. "Unless you have a physical mutation that lets you bend your elbow closer to your face, I doubt you guys can lick your elbows."

"Why have a more flexible elbow, yo," Todd said. "When you can have a more flexible tongue." Todd shot out his tongue and it landed right on his elbow.

"Gross." Pietro said.

"Urg, you people are disgusting." Rogue said.

"Teh, Tigh tole tu tigh than-" Suddenly a bright light surrounded Todd, blinding his teammates. When they regain their sight what they saw shock them.

In Todd's place was a girl his age with the same clothes he wore. She was in a short and lithe stature, with legs bent in an amphibian position and the entire body covered in a thin layer of dirt. She had neck length, dirty, brown hair and bulging brown eyes. To the guys, she appeared cute in an odd sort of way.

"What's going on," She said in a high pitch voice. "What are you guys staring at-" She stop and shriek when she heard her own voice. "What's going on, yo?"

"Todd?" Lance asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, now what's wrong with my voice?"

"Well, ya kinda missing your Adam's Apple." Rogue said cautiously

"Along with a lot of guy parts," Pietro said with a smug look. "Don't worry, you got some new ones."

"New parts." Todd said in horror. She looked down and saw the changes towards her body, which cause her to give an ear-piercing shriek.

"What is going on!" Mystiqued demand as she enter the room. "If you five are causing trouble again I will-" She froze as she notice the new female in the room. "Toad!"

The girl-who-was-once-a-boy shrugged, with a grin that was mixed with fear.

"How-"

"These yahoos saw a site that said something will happen if you lick your elbow," Rogue said. "And now we know."

"Well, at least we have another female in the group." Mystique sighed.

"Well I don't want to be a girl forever!" Todd shouted.

"It's not that bad Toad." Fred stated.

"Yeah, in a way, ya kinda look a bit cute." Rogue added.

"A lot of guys would want to date you." Lance said. While everyone was staring at shock at Toad's transformation he was still on the computer.

"Hey, I'm straight yah know," Todd protested. "Not that there's a problem with being gay, but I'm just saying that."

"Avalanche," Mystique pinched her forehead. "Tell me that there's a way to reverse the effects.

"Already checked a couple sources. The good news is that the transformation is not permanent."

"Few." Toad whistled.

"The bad news is that the effects last for three months."

"What!" The amphibian mutant shriek.

"Why doesn't he, uh, she just lick her elbow again?" Fred asked.

"All the sites say it dosen't work." Lance replied. Meanwhile Todd shot out her tongue at her elbow, but she was disappointed when no effects occurred.

"Rats!"

"That's enough," Mystique said sternly. "At the moment we have to work with what we have. Todd, I will reenlist you to Bayville High as Talia Tolensky. We just have to wait until the transformation wears off." She turned to her daughter. "Rogue, you and 'Talia' will come with me to gather supplies."

"Which supplies?" The newly named Talia asked.

"Female clothing, including undergarments." Talia just groaned.

"Oh, can I come." Pietro asked excitably.

"Why do you wanna come?" Rogue asked annoyed.

"What, and leave you in charge of Talia's wardrobe, no thanks. She gonna need someone with a sense a style to help her survive the next three months."

Lance rolled his eyes. "I bet the X-Men don't have to deal with this."

"All right, explained what happen." Logan demanded

The X-Men were seated in the recreation room. Logan and Ororo were standing and Xavier was in his wheelchair, while the young students were seated in front of them, with Scott and Evan in one chair and Jean, Kitty and a third girl in another.

The girl was unique since she had thin, short blue hair all over her body that felt like sheets more than fur. The hair from her head went down to her waist. She had eyes that were almost solid yellow, fangs, and goat-like legs. She had only three appendages on her hands and feet, and her right arm was in a recently placed cast. She had a tall, developed figure. Oddly she was wearing male clothing, with an open brown short-sleeve shirt over a red long sleeve short, low waist, dark brown pants; and visible boxers.

"Elf," Logan question the young girl. "You wanna explain why you look like you've been genderbent." Kurt Wagner sighed. "Vell, ve vere reading an article that said something vill happen vhen you lick your elbow and-"

"You lick your own elbow?" Logan questioned.

Kurt nodded. "I sorta boasted I could lick my own elbow, so Evan challenge me to do that." At this the adults glared at the young boy, who looked down at his feet to avoid the gaze.

"And you apparently broke your elbow to make it easier to reach." Ororo sighed "Did any of you manage to find information on Kurt's condition."

"Yeah." Kitty said nervously. "Apparently Kurt's like, gonna be a girl for three months."

"What!" Everyone shouted. Kurt brought her head down in embarrassment. "Mein life is ruined."

"Calm down Kurt, becoming a girl isn't the worst thing in the world." Jean comforted the transformed female.

"We need to explain this to the professor." Scott said. "We need to find a way to cover Kurt's 'absense.'"

"In the mean time we need to get some new clothes for Kurt," Jean stated. "or as she should be called now, Kendra." Kurt looked up at the red head in horror. "Vas clothes?" She asked.

"Oh the usual stuff," Kitty answered. "Tops, pants, shoes, bra-" Kendra fainted upon hearing.

"As soon as she wakes up, we need to explain to Kendra some challenges she will be experiencing." Ororo said.

"Like what?" Evan asked.

"A certain period of the month that is difficult for a girl in puberty." Jean and Kitty shuddered having experienced the symptom the windrider was referring to, while Logan just sighed knowing how the females of the species are at that time. Scott and Evan were confused for a moment before paling upon realization. "Oh."

"I bet the Brotherhood don't have to deal with this." Logan said.

"How did this happen?" Magneto asked irritated.

Colossus look down in shame while Gambit smirked a spit-eater grin. "Well we found a site mentioning transgender endeavor involving licking the elbow," The Cajun thief said. "so Pyro decided to participate."

"And apparently there was an additional side affect for Pyro's, or in this case Pyra's, case." Colossus added rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, ha ha ha!" A long-haired carrottop girl was running through the base, lauching fire from the flamethrower pack on her back. Sabertooth was casing her, he himself covered in third-degree burns that were healing.

"Come back here fire bug!" Sabertooth yelled. "I don't care if you're a chick now, I'm still gonna gut you!"

"It seems Pyra has become more insane as a woman than she was as a man." Magneto said. "Though any man would have agree that the females of the species are already insane."

"It could be worse," Gambit said. "She could have been in her period." The men of the room shuddered at the thought of that.

 **Bonus Pyro goodness. Review and laugh, but mostly laugh please.**


	2. Announcement

**To anybody who is following this story.**

 **I have been discussing with my parents, and given the low GPA I have recieved in the last two semesters of college. I have decided to take a hiatus from Fanfiction for the next few months. That includes reading new posts from other authors and updating my own stories such as Alternate Tail.**

 **Perhaps one day I will return. But until that day, goodbye.**

 **In case any of you wanted to know, the winning result of the Alternate Tail poll is Mira vs Ur and Lyon vs Azuma at 5 vs 3. Thank you.**


End file.
